Back To Basic
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: It is the year of 10,000. Same people and same place, with some certain changes.


Back To Basics

_Author Notes: I decided to write an Stendan story in completely different circumstances It is the year of 10,000. To be honest I love the people of Hollyoaks, but I also want to expand my writing so I can create a different world and use more imagination Hope you like it._

**Chapter One: The Fall Of The Final Bank**

Money has become useless, technology has become a distance memory, power no longer exists, law and order is impossible to teach, science has all been discovered and freak acts of nature has become the norm. Welcome to the year of 10,000.

Steven Hay picked up a familiar newspaper,the headline struck out at him. _The Fall Of The Final Bank._ Newspapers are the only thing left to discover the happenings of the world, television is gone,radios are gone and travelling is well, gone. They brought back type-writers to type up the headlines,no pictures anymore. Just your imagination can help you picture the image. He has to climb over the gigantic rock just to get to the shop,where the shop is structured. The newspapers are free, which is lucky really. He can't afford much with his two penny's. Prices has fallen,with money becoming more and more less. Every bank has collapsed. The only money is left,is well the only money left before every bank's collapsed. No more money can now be made, without molding gold which they don't want to do anymore. It is now too dangerous and quite frankly people don't want to risk their lives to make an extra pound, or an extra five pence if they don't even have enough gold to do that.

Money is slowly becoming useless as the years pass. The Earth has changed in its shape again,resulting in this gigantic rock blocking the entrance of the shop. Steven almost tripped,as his home-made shoe stepped on a thin piece of rock. He looked up to where he noticed Sienna Blake climbing on the other side,well holding onto a brown paper bag, which was filled with apples, eggs, fish meat and a bucket. The bucket which she will use to collect water from the river.

"Watch it" Sienna told him, as she lifted herself up from where she is leaning until her whole body is on the very top of the rock. She lifts herself again,so she is sitting up with her legs hanging from the rock. She was exhausted just climbing up. People had to do things for themselves now, even going shopping was a struggle now.

"I'm trying" Steven breathed, as he grabbed onto the part of the rock above him.

"It's murder down there" Sienna told him,looking at all the rushing people who were grabbing anything they could,they were starving.

Steven finally managered to lift himself on top of the rock,he sat himself besides Sienna,he was as exhausted as she was. He looked behind himself, to find that their was loads of people down there, in _Price Slice. _The name no longer matters, it's as important as the rock in front of it. Zero importance.

"I told Brendan, that it be busy" Steven moaned.

Sienna shrugged, she looked downwards on the other side which is now the exit. She yawned,it was not just the exhaustion of climbing the rock, but the fact she has not had much sleep the previous night. Not with the unusual roaring of the lake, where her and her family live.

"My lake was roaring last night" Sienna told him, as it was a normal thing. Though it was, it was normal now to hear and see unusual non-human activity.

"It's not your lake" Steven said simply, as she sometimes does not let people fill up their buckets with the water from the lake.

"I live on it and I don't really like people crowding around my home" Sienna told him,while climbing down. She jumped of the rock when she was lower enough. She turned back towards him,Steven was still looking down at the overcrowding shop.

Steven looked back towards her, noticing he was being stared at.

"What?" he asked her, as she was being silent.

"Are you not going down? When I said it was murder I was not being literal" Sienna made a face, she just thought he was thicker than the rock he was on.

"It's too busy,now stop staring at me; I know I'm good-looking but still" Steven laughed at his own joke. Sienna showed him her two fingers before walking of with a spring in her step.

Steven looked back down, as he spotted two people climbing up. Texas Longford and Leanne Holiday to be exact.

"Are you not going down?" Texas asked, lifting herself up along Leanne.

"It looks dangerous" Ste insisted.

Texas was about to reply, until a sound of collapsing building's was heard in the background. They quickly turned around, to find the flats in the middle of collapsing like dominoes They could hear sound of screams as Ruby Button narrowly misses it, she just about manages to dodge the parts of the roof falling on her and dives to the floor.

"Is anybody in their?" Leanne asks simply.

Texas was shaken up, as she found herself gripping tightly onto the rock. Leanne looks over again, sitting up right next to Steven to get a better view of the sight. All they could see was Maxine Minniver climbing herself out of the remains, she was coughing as she chucked away all the rocks. They seen Ruby running towards her,helping her out.

A family who lived next door, were doing the same thing. Minus the coughing, it was the Turners. It was actually the stereotypical family, a married mother and father, with one son and one daughter. The mother called Eva Turner, she was a woman in her forties, alongside her husband Mark Turner who was again in his forties. Their teenage daughter Kelly Turner, and their ten-year old son Walter Turner who they had at a later age.

Mark walked towards Maxine,he looked like he was having an rant as he pointed at the broken flats and he looked disgusted. Understandable given the circumstances.

"Well I got to down then, Brendan told me to get some food in again; he be the death of me you know" Steven said, then blushed a bit.

"Okay then, good luck" Texas said, as she and Leanne climbed down the gigantic rock.

Steven climbed down to the busy small secluded corner shop. As expected the food was becoming less and less. So like everybody else,Steven grabbed the first thing he saw. Which in this case was a potato,which costed half a penny. Half a penny has returned, though not the real coin itself. You could buy two things that cost half a penny with your penny. People thought it was a good ideal and talk of a quarter penny was brought up.

He signed before having to grab another, Brendan won't like this but he will just have to deal with the 'sad reality of eating an potato' Steven smiled thinking about it. He smiled again when he found a bucket which costed a 'expensive one penny'. That was expensive, that you would have to spend one whole penny on one thing. The penny has gained its value back.

"It's a nightmare in here, init" Steven said to Theresa McQueen who was carrying a bucket only.

"Buckets are big now, aren't they? Everyone wants one" Theresa told him,moving up the line a bit.

"Yeah, we need them though to collect water; no taps anymore" Steven nodded.

"Oh I know, I hate having to bathe outside in my underwear in the river; life is crap now" Theresa told him. Taps were taken away thirty year ago,so still a few people remember them and can tell the people who don't remember, how 'wonderful' they were. So people had to bathe in the river, some wait for rain to shower and others just bathed outside with somebody chucking water on them if they wanted it to be 'private' and that was only if you had water to spare.

"I know, people can check you out as well and you can't stop them because you need to bathe,you know Bren though; he literally waits for the rain and then goes outside and showers" Steven replied, again blushing.

"Ugh, I don't get how people can do that;I mean the river is so much more relaxing" Theresa said,well putting the bucket on the counter and passing Cindy Cunningham the penny with pride.

"Next" Cindy said.

Steven showed her the bucket and the two potatoes. Passing her the two pennies.

"Next" Cindy repeated,quick sharp it was now. You had to be alert today.

Steven followed behind Theresa. As she grabbed the rock,she still struggled a bit as she climbed up. Holding tightly onto the bucket. People could steal if they wanted to, though they did not want to end up like animals so they kept a bit of order. Steven climbed up behind her, he was quite breathless the time he pulled his body up on top of the rock. Theresa was too,as she sat with her legs hanging from the edge.

He sat besides her,his legs now hanging from the edge.

"How did you make those shoes?" Theresa asked,as she looked down at her bare feet.

"Brendan made them" Steven told her.

Theresa tutted.

"Dose everything you do have to involve Brendan?" she asked.

"Pretty much" Steven replied,making her smile.

"Can you get him to make me a pair, I tried making a pair of shoes but I can't" Theresa pouted.

"I try, but he don't like wasting his day" Steven told her.

"It won't be wasting" Theresa insisted.

"Look I got to go, he be hungry" Steven said, climbing down with the potatoes which he placed in the bucket. Steven walked across the now demolished flats,Maxine sulking outside as expected.

"Look at my flat!" Maxine shouted,as he walked pass.

"You can sleep in my deli tonight if you want" Steven said.

"What do you mean I can sleep in your stinking deli!" Maxine yelled.

Steven put both hands up,before walking of and down the road. He almost had a heart attack when Tony Hutchinson rode pass him on his horse.

"Sorry" Tony called,before galloping back and down the road. He went the wrong way, again. Horses were now the transport. Horses and carriages were back in fashion like a lot of things.


End file.
